


Gentil angustia

by snowflowerinthecity



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflowerinthecity/pseuds/snowflowerinthecity
Summary: "[...] siendo la soledad una dama de negro que le estrangula de manera sutil, pero letal, limitándole solamente a aferrarse a aquello que le pueda hacer sentir terrenal una vez más "Un one-shot muerto para un fandom que de igual manera lo está





	Gentil angustia

.  
.  
.

Ambos sabían que aquello no era por amor, solamente por placer o eso era al menos lo que quería escuchar de si mismo. El sólo pensar en la idea de tener incrustado nuevamente aquellos pensamientos y sentimientos hacia él le hacían sentir un revoltijo en su estómago. Era eso o bien podrían ser su intento de intoxicarse una vez más.

Un caballero y un soñador podían ser una pésima combinación o al menos ellos dos lo eran.

Conocía a la perfección las reglas de este juego y de igual manera era capaz de palpar aquel agujero en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta.

— "¿Aún sigues mal por él?" Después de todos estos años me sorprende que sigas actuando así. — Declaró el rubio en su cama, desnudo y con la mirada perdida en el cuerpo que se encontraba dándole la espalda, completamente absuelto de las declaraciones ajenas, como si se encontrase en otro lugar, divagando.

Silencio. Eso era lo único que se percibía en la habitación. Esos silencios que te roban el aliento sin permiso. Además, ¿qué sería capaz de responderle? ¿Qué sentido tenía el exteriorizar toda su angustia y soledad? Ellos no eran más que dos personas rotas que intentaban de buscar consuelo mutuo y que solamente estaban hiriéndose más en ese triste desenlace.

Dando una larga calada a su cigarro se queda sumido en sus pensamientos, siendo incapaz de percatarse cuando el francés abandona la habitación, tomando sus pertenencias e intentando de ser lo más sutil posible, porque a pesar de empatizar con el dolor del británico había una abismal diferencia Arthur y Francis, ya que este último sabía cómo manejarse con la sutileza necesaria para pasar desapercibido, mientras que Arthur, pase a sus colosales intentos de pasar desapercibido podía llegar a ser una persona muy fácil de leer, si es que este te daba la confianza para hacerlo. Después de todo, conocerlo por tantos años tiene sus ventajas.

Arthur no lograba sacarse de su piel las manos que tantas noches le habían hecho llorar, teniendo que buscar otras personas que lograran aplacar el placer. Recostando su cuerpo contra la cama, comienzan a bombardear su cabeza y su cuerpo de sensaciones que deseaba no recordar, haciendo la calada del cigarro cada vez más larga y la angustia en su pecho mucho más presente.

Aquel encuentro había sido una verdadera estupidez. Ambos tenían conocimiento de ello y lo mal que resultaría todo ello, pero aún así siguieron, consumiendo todo a su paso o consumiendo a Arthur sería lo más correcto de aplicar en este caso. Era solamente un crío. Alguien a quien había visto crecer y que ahora era capaz de hacerle temblar ante la última fibra de su ser, haciéndole desear estar a su lado y no simplemente por el deseo carnal ni su eterno egoísmo que solía susurrarle al oído los peores deseos que pudiesen alguna vez pensarse, pero todo aquello es algo que jamás sería sabido por el americano, ni siquiera con la peor de las torturas, aún cuando toda esta situación fuese puro masoquismo para su propio gusto.

Apagando el cigarro en el plato cerca del pequeño velador en su cama, cierra los ojos, dejando salir todo el aire comprimido en su pecho, percibiendo como pequeñas lagrimas comienzan a escapar de sus ojos, siendo la oscuridad el único testigo de sus heridas expuestas y su eterna devoción ante algo roto y podrido como lo resultaba ser la relación del británico con el americano. Lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, volviéndose cada vez más difícil el respirar, siendo la soledad una dama de negro que le estrangula de manera sutil y letal, limitandole a aferrarse a aquello que le logre hacer sentir lo más terrenal posible.

Aún era capaz de recordar su voz, sus manos tocando apenas su piel mientras éste se deshacía en el más mínimo movimiento, limitándose únicamente a soltar suspiros y entregarse por completo. Que peligrosa y mala estrategia había sido aquello, pero sabía que tarde o temprano le terminaría explotando en la cara y este es el momento en donde no hay marcha atrás.

No hay marcha atrás que permita encapsular esos preciosos momentos y vivirlos una y otra vez. Si al menos tuviese la elección o la oportunidad de borrarlos, podría hacerlo sin dudar, pero en el fondo tenía plena consciencia de que si llegaba a realizar esos extremos estaría dándole la espalda a una gran parte de su corazón, siendo sacado de su pecho de la manera más grotesca y gráfica posible, para así dar paso a ser vilmente devorado frente a sus ojos sin tener el mínimo chance y hacer algo al respecto.

Si alguien más lo viese de esa manera no lo podría siquiera creer. Siquiera el mismo podría verse al rostro luego de semejante espectáculo. Abrazándose a sí mismo, colocando sus rodillas contra el pecho, intentando así de encontrar algún consuelo a esa gentil angustia que le acompañaba últimamente decide contemplar el cielo nocturno desde la comodidad de su cama mientras siente como su cuerpo comienza a desconectarse de sí, lenta y sutilmente hasta finalmente caer en los brazos de Morfeo con otra batalla perdida a su haber.


End file.
